Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK
The Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK varies a bit between the player, but generally revolves around these two cards: * Butterfly Dagger - Elma (Now a forbidden card, due to this combination) * Gearfried the Iron Knight The other half of the cards depend on the victory condition a player is going for. There are three main OTK's: Exodia (special win), Fire Princess or Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (burn), and Magical Marionette (beatdown): Exodia * Royal Magical Library * Exodia the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One Get Gearfried the Iron Knight and Royal Magical Library face-up on the field, then equip Gearfried with Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Royal Magical Library gains a counter and Butterfly Dagger - Elma is sent to the graveyard due to Gearfried's effect, which is immediately sent back to your hand. You repeat this process while drawing a card every 3 times thanks to Royal Magical Library's effect. Theoretically, you can draw your entire deck, along with Exodia, and win the duel. If you don't want to take risks about your opponent destroying one monster before the other is summoned, you should add Ultimate Offering to your deck. Fire Princess This OTK requires four cards to give you a lot of Life Points, while the Fire Princess inflict direct damage. * Fire Princess * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Spell Absorption * Butterfly Dagger - Elma First activate Spell Absorption. Then Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight. Finally, activate Butterfly Dagger - Elma and recieve 500 Life Points. Equip it to Gearfried. His ability will destroy Butterfly Dagger - Elma, and send it to the Graveyard. Next Butterfly Dagger - Elma's other effect activates, sending it back to from your Graveyard to your hand. Repeat the last 3 steps to recieve lots of Life Points for the Fire Princess to destory your opponent with. If you repeat this process 16 times in succession you will win. Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Royal Magical Library Use Gearfried, Butterfly Dagger and Royal Magical Library to draw every card in your Deck. Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon and activate its effect, dealing 300 points of damage to your opponent for every card on both sides of the field and in both players hands. Considering your Deck is now your hand, you will most likely win. Have at least 1 Sword of Deep-Seated in case it somehow fails, and discard it every turn to keep a card in your Deck. Magical Marionette This OTK is not as reliable as other well known combinations, as it leaves room for the opponent to use such cards as Sakuretsu Armor or Magic Cylinder in a counter-attack. The cards needed are as follows: * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Magical Marionette The object is to get Gearfried the Iron Knight and Magical Marionette on the field successfully. Once this is done, continually equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with the Butterfly Dagger - Elma. While you are doing this, Magical Marionette is gaining an infinite amount of Spell Counters due to his effect. Since his ATK increases by 200 points for each counter, the limit of his attack effectively becomes infinite as well. As an added bonus, if you remove two Spell Counters from Magical Marionette, you may destroy 1 monster on the field. This allows you to clear as many monsters as you need from your opponent's side of the field, and still have well over enough ATK to finish your opponent in one, brutal move. Adding in Royal Decree however can stop your opponent from countering this strategy whatsoever. This strategy can be fused with the Fire Princess strategy. Category:Deck Type